


Thank you for everything

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety Character Battle 2014 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Career Paths, Gen, Post Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise makes his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for everything

**Author's Note:**

> The Kise talks to his manager fic I have wanted to write since forever because the fact that Kise will one day need to make a choice is unavoidable.

Kise toys idly with his phone as he sinks back heavily into the padded foam of his seat. Since he was the one to suggest the meeting today, he had done his best to arrive before the agreed upon time. Which gave Kise plenty of time to contend with the whisperings and stares being sent his way from the other customers, and even some of the staff, in the family restaurant. Kise sighs, picking up one of the menus and holding it up to his face. Surely there didn’t used to be this much of a fuss?

“Kise-kun! There you are.” Manager-san smiles widely, teeth twinkling, as he slides in across the table from Kise exactly on time. “How have you been? It’s rare for you to ask for a meeting, isn’t it? Your basketball tournament is over right?”

“Manager-san,” Kise says politely, lowering his head. “I’ve been well, and you? Yes, the tournament is over.” He pauses, then forges on, “we came fourth.”

“I see, I see.” Manager-san nods vaguely, fingers drumming lightly on the table. “I suppose I can start setting up appointments for you again? You’ve probably noticed your recent popularity; you were mentioned on that segment about good looking high school sportsmen. The smart thing is to ride this wave. We might even be able to go on to something longer-lived than modelling if we take advantage of this properly.”

Kise takes a breath. “That’s what I want to talk to you about,” he breaks off as a waitress materialises, depositing glasses of water in front of them. Kise orders an ice tea as he does his best to ignore the stare boring into him from the other side of the table. After an uncomfortable silence, Manager-san orders a black coffee and the waitress finally leaves.

“So the time has finally come,” Manager-san says, all hint of smiles gone from his face.

“Do you remember?” Kise asks, deliberately taking his time. “Not long after you became my manager, you told me that the day will come when I will have to make a choice between modelling and basketball.”

“I remember,” Manager-san says easily, face still blank. “I always knew this day would come. Did you know, when I started this post, your old manager said to me, ‘models don’t keep their jobs became they have nothing else better to do, you should be prepared’?”

Kise blinks. “She said that? She always did used to get really upset that I didn’t take modelling seriously.” He looks down.

“I am different,” Manager-san’s steady voice forces Kise’s head up. “I don’t demand anything more than what you can give. But if you have reached the limits of what you are capable…” he trails off as the waitress returns with their orders, waiting for her to leave again.

Kise ignores the challenge in Manager-san’s words, focusing on the first part of his sentence. “I know, you never ask too much of me. Thank you. But it’s no longer a question of how far I can go.” Kise looks straight into his eyes, as firm as he can. “I can go as far as I want, I know this. But just because I can, doesn’t mean I should. You’re right; it’s time for me to make a choice. Because I need to choose basketball.”

“You ‘need’ to choose basketball?” Manager-san lifts an eyebrow coolly, unimpressed despite Kise’s best efforts.

Kise nods vigorously. “I take basketball seriously; I have always taken basketball seriously. But now, I think, I need to take basketball seriously at the expense of everything else. I don’t have to, I can maintain the status quo, I know that; but I think I need to do this. Sorry, I’m not explaining myself very well.”

Manager-san sighs. “Not for nothing have I been your manager for two years. I don’t need to understand. You are going to concentrate on basketball, that is good enough for me.”

“Thank you,” Kise says softly, cheeks mottling in embarrassment and gratitude.

“It’s what I’m here for.” Manager-san takes a sip of his cooling coffee.

“Even so, thank you.” Kise smiles. “Thank you for everything.”


End file.
